1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to technology for performing image matching between multiview cameras, by increasing a degree of precision of a camera-model matching scheme, in lieu of an inter-camera matching scheme, using a new chess board and a pattern model, and by increasing the degree of precision through matching of the entire structure of the chess board including a gradient pattern model, in lieu of employing a conventional corner-point matching scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiview video may correspond to a field of three-dimensional (3D) image processing that may provide a user with multiple views of several directions, through geometric correction, and spatial synthesis of images photographed by at least one camera. Such a multiview video may provide the user with an increased freedom of view.
In computer vision, research is being conducted for verifying depth and disparity information of an object in an image, using an image acquired from multiple views. In computer graphics, image-based rendering is being studied to generate a realistic virtual view image based on acquired multiview images.
Through such research, current multiview image processing technologies may be applied to a monitoring system using an omni-directional camera, a 3D virtual view used in games, view switching for selecting an input image from among images acquired by N cameras, and the like. In addition, the multiview image processing technologies may be applied to a movie or an advertising image, in various manners.
The multiview image processing may have an advantage of providing users with a 3D effect through a wide screen and an increased freedom of view. However, the multiview image processing may require redundant conditions as a prerequisite for acquiring images, an increase in an amount of data to be processed instantly, and expensive equipment, and thus, developments of various services have been limited.
Data transfer technologies and an increase in a data transfer rate through the Internet may act as a great catalyst for enabling usage of various multimedia contents. Furthermore, in recent times, users are demanding conversation-based contents and realistic contents, in addition to simple contents.
As such, multiview images may be excellent measures for satisfying various demands of the users.